


Hello Darlin'

by angelus2hot



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Het, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-21
Updated: 2010-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River comes for a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Darlin'

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Hello Darlin'  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 1,898  
>  **Prompt:** Mal/River/happy/hello darlin'/orgasm denial  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Mal/River

Malcolm Reynolds paced the floor in his room, his mind on the woman he was about to see. He couldn’t believe how long it had been since he’d seen her last. Five years had passed since the battle with the Alliance operative and the Reavers on the planet Miranda. He couldn’t say that the years had been kind but he couldn’t deny that he’d enjoyed some pleasure out of them. Even without her in his life he’d managed to find some measure of happiness. But pleasure, like happiness was fleeting and he’d learned long ago to take it when and where he’d found it.

There had also been times of great shock. One of the most surprising moments in the last few years was the courtship and marriage of his best friend and second in command Zoe Washburne to Jayne Cobb. That had been quite a shock to his system. If he was honest he had to admit that he would never have seen that coming. He’d always thought that after Wash’s death, Zoe wouldn’t want anyone else. Not that he could blame her for turning towards Jayne. After all in the blackness of space times did get pretty lonely with no one to talk to or offer comfort at night. It was only natural that a body would turn to someone they had known for a very long time. But still… Jayne?

 

The intercom crackled to life interrupting his thoughts. “Sir, we’re landing now. We should be ready to take on cargo in just a few minutes.

Mal stopped his pacing long enough to hit the ‘com button. “Shiny. Let me know when she....when we’re ready.” Without waiting for a reply he turned the intercom off. It was bad enough, all the waiting and wondering. He didn’t want Zoe to know he was as nervous as a boy on his first date. Especially not about seeing River again. Most of his crew had thought he’d end up with Inara. But that just wasn’t meant to be. She was now the one in charge at the Companion Training House. And for whatever reason he never could take to her line of work. Besides no matter how hard he had tried he never could get River’s big eyes out of his mind.

Once again his thoughts were interrupted but this time it was by a pair of legs coming down his ladder. “Kaylee, if you don’t mind, I need to be alone right now.”

“No one really needs to be alone.”

 _What the...?_ “River?”

“Yep, it’s me, Captain.”

“I don’t under...Zoe was supposed....How did you get....” Mal cleared his throat and tried again. “It’s good to see you again. When did you get here.?”

“A few minutes ago. I convinced Zoe to let me surprise you. Did I?”

Mal nodded his head and smiled. “You did at that.” He was so happy just to see her, it was hard to keep from smiling. Mal wanted to take her into his arms and never let her go again but he couldn’t do that. He searched his brain for something to say, anything but what he really wanted to. “Did you hear that Jayne and Zoe are married?”

River’s eyes widened with shock. “No. Really? Tell me.”

 

*******

A few minutes later, after they had caught up on the latest gossip their conversation took a turn into deep, dangerous waters. At least as far as Mal was concerned.

“Why haven’t you kissed me hello, yet?”

Mal’s eyes widened. “Huh?’ He’d learned a long time ago that some of the things River said could surprise the hell out of a body. But he had to admit this one took the cake.

River walked closer until her body was almost touching his. “Don’t you want me?”

Mal felt almost all the breath leave his body as he tried hard to control the urges that sprang to mind. “I ain’t got no business wanting you, much less touching you.”

River’s eyes widened as her hand slid down Mal’s chest, stopping at the waistband of his pants. “And why is that? Do you think I don’t know my own mind? Or do you still have me confused with that disturbed girl who used to be the Alliance’s human guinea pig?”

“I can’t deny that’s a mighty big part of it. You spent a lot of years under their control, not knowing your own mind. ” Mal bit back a groan as her hand caressed his skin.

“I can’t deny that. But I’m no longer under the Alliance’s control; my trigger has been disabled. Since leaving Serenity, I’ve undergone a lot of intense therapy. I’ve been able, with Simon and the help of some of his friends, to rediscover who I am.”

“Now, see that’s it! Right there! You’re just discovering who you are. I don’t have the right to go wanting things I ought not want. I’m a lot older than you and I shouldn’t.....” His voice caught in his throat as her hand slid beneath his waistband. He should stop her and he would. Any minute now.

River glanced down at the telltale sign of his arousal. “You shouldn’t what?” Her hand slid lower and barely grazed the tip of his cock. “Want me to do this?”

 

Mal swallowed hard before he answered. “God yes! I...mean..no!” He quickly pulled her hand out of his pants and backed away until the backs of his legs hit the side of his bunk. “I’ve wanted you for a long time but this ain’t right. I can’t do this. I won’t. Not to you.”

River’s eyes widened even further at his confession. “For a long time?”

“Huh?”

“You said that you’ve wanted me for a long time.”

 _Damn!_ He didn’t mean to say that. _Why couldn’t he ever learn to keep his gorram mouth shut?_

“Well?”

Mal gave in, not with good grace but he did give in. “Okay, yes, I’ve wanted you. How in all that’s holy could I not? You were a beautiful seventeen-year-old with wonder lighting your eyes and I was drawn to you against my will. But I knew better. You were just a messed up kid. “

“In case you haven’t noticed I’m all grown up.” River spun around to give Mal a better view.

“Oh, believe me, I noticed all right and that’s what makes this harder. I ain’t got the right to...”

River quickly interrupted. “I’m giving you the right to want me and more. But you’re just too stubborn to...”

Mal abruptly broke in. “I’m too old for...”

Once more River interrupted him. “I’m twenty-two and you’re thirty-six in my book that makes you...”

“But, I ain’t got the right.”

“For the love of....!” With one hand River jerked his pants down and shoved him onto the bed. “If I never hear that phrase from you again it will be too soon.” Her eyes wondered his well-built frame stopping to admire the evidence of his arousal. She wrapped her hand around his cock and began to lightly stroke it up and down. “Well you might not think you have the right, Captain. But I don’t think that he cares.”

He would like to be able to say that he’d tried to move, that he’d given it his best shot to remove himself from temptation. But, the truth was, it had been such a long time since he’d been touched by anyone but himself. And it was River...Finally touching him the way he’d dreamed about for so long. Mal closed his eyes and let River have her way.

His breath hitched in his throat as her hands caressed the length of his cock, slowly, gently cupping his balls before closing around his shaft once more. Faster and faster her hand slid up and down his cock until his body trembled and tightened. He wanted to yell as he felt his body demand relief. His muscles tensed further as he arched completely off the bed. A groan sounded from somewhere deep inside of his chest.

Suddenly she stopped. No hand touching him, nothing. All contact was gone. _What in the sphincter of hell was going on?_ His eyes flew open and stared at River. “What? Why?”

“Say it.”

“I don’t know... what?”

Once more her hand reached for his cock and began stroking him, building the tension up in his body until he thought he would explode. A groan escaped him. And just as suddenly she stopped.

“Say it.”

As she leaned over him, her lips almost touching the head of his cock, Mal panicked. If she took him in her mouth, he wasn’t sure he would be able to survive if she stopped. “What in the hell do you want me to say. Just tell me and I’ll say it.”

“Guess.”

Mal racked his brain as he tried desperately to think of what River wanted him to say. Suddenly it dawned on him. “I have the right to want you because you give it to me?”

“And?”

“I want you. God, in his heaven, knows how much I want you.”

Without another word River leaned over and engulfed his cock into the warm cavern of her mouth. Her tongue swirled around the head, while her hand stroked the shaft on every up stroke. His fingers entangled into her hair, guiding her into the rhythm that he needed.

It had been such a long time since he had felt this...since anyone had done this. His body tightened as he shifted and thrust himself deeper into River’s mouth. He groaned as she relaxed her throat and took him in further. His fingers clenched her hair as she hummed around his cock. That was all it took. His body arched as he climaxed.

River swallowed as his warm semen shot down her throat. She made sure to get every drop before she let his cock slide from her mouth. River shifted long enough to remove her clothing before climbing on top of Mal. As she eased herself further up his chest, she whispered, “My turn.”

 

********

A few hours later, after they were both spent, Mal broached the subject that was most on his mind.

“Not that you have to... I mean you’re more than welcome to....When do you have to be going?” He tried to keep his face passive as he waited for her reply.

“I’m not.”

“You interested in staying on? Really?” Mal couldn’t keep the surprise from showing on his face. “But you could do so much more with your life than being stuck on a cargo ship that is just this side of legitimate.”

River smiled the smile that Mal liked so much, the one that barely turned the corners of her mouth up and widened her eyes. “Who else is going to fly Serenity well.”

“I’ve been taking my turn flying her. Between Zoe and me, I think we do alright.”

River shook her head. “But I said ‘Fly her well.’ not just fly her _alright._ ”

For a split second Mal felt the shock wash over him and was ready with a scathing retort until he saw the laughter lighting River’s eyes. “Why you little...” He grabbed her and pulled her closer. “Are you sure about this?”

River looked deep into the eyes of the man that she had waited for, for so long. “I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”


End file.
